Wasting My Time
by Lei-Chan
Summary: Why does Pan feel like she's just wasting her time? Does it get better? Who is the guy who she loves? Hope you like the fic please R/R Ü*ONE SHOT*


Wasting My Time  
  
Authors Note: Sadly I do not own DB/DBZ/GT or any of the characters from them. I also don't own the song "Wasting My Time" by Default. However, some of the Characters in this story are made up by me including the places where they go, so please don't take them. I hope you enjoy this story. Thanks Ü ~Lei-Chan~  
  
Sitting alone on a park bench the memories of that night flashed through her head. A single tear rolled down her soft cheek. While her long black hair blew in the wind she realized she had been a fool. Footsteps were heard and her black eyes soon met his beautiful blue ones.  
  
"Hey Pan what are you doi..hey are you alright?" She wiped her tear away and smiled shyly.  
  
"Oh hey Trunks, yeah I'm fine it's just, it's just a little cold out tonight.don't you think?" She stood up waiting for his answer.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. So anyway what are you doing here so late?"  
  
"I needed to think about a few things so I thought, what better place than the park. What about you? Don't you have work tomorrow?" He nervously put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know maybe I'll just have to call in sick." She mischievously smiled.  
  
"Why Mr. Briefs I never thought that you'd be skipping work.I'm shocked." They both started laughing and walked and talked some more.  
  
~*~ Well I don't want to see you waiting ~*~  
  
~*~ I've already gone too far away ~*~  
  
~* I still can't keep the day from ending ~*~  
  
~*~ No more messed up reasons for me to stay ~*~  
  
~*~ Well this is not for real ~*~  
  
~*~ Afraid to feel ~*~  
  
~*~ I just hit the floor ~*~  
  
~*~ Don't ask for more ~*~  
  
~*~ I'm wasting my time ~*~  
  
~*~ I'm wasting my time ~*~  
  
~*~ You can't stop the feeling ~*~  
  
~*~ And there's no reason ~*~  
  
~*~ Let's make the call ~*~  
  
~*~ And take it all again ~*~  
  
~*~ Woah again ~*~  
  
At about 2:30, Trunks dropped Pan off after having ice cream at YOLI'S YOGURT PALACE. They had talked about the many adventures they had in space. Soon Pan had forgotten about her bad day. She walked inside after giving Trunks a hug and quietly went upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
'Why do I have to feel this way?' Trunks thought as he flew back to Capsule Corp. 'Why couldn't I have been attracted to someone closer to my age? She'll never love me because I'm too old, and even if she did Gohan would KILL ME!' Question after question popped into his mind as he flew home.  
  
********Meanwhile********  
  
She excitedly jumped under her blanket. They had actually spent 2 hours talking about anything and everything. She smiled happily but then stopped when she remembered what had happened earlier that day.  
  
~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
~ The annual Briefs family picnic was always a joyous occasion. This time because it was Pan's 21st birthday. All the Z-Senshi and next generation friends and their family gathered for a beautiful dinner. Pan was so excited because this was the first year that she could actually say I'm an adult. She smiled to herself because she was no longer a kid anymore. After everyone had eaten and all the presents were open everyone started to leave and go home. Bulma had outdone herself, the place was extraordinary.  
  
Finally, Pan was ready to tell the love of her life, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, how she felt. Ever since she was a little girl she had liked Trunks. However, her feelings started to become stronger as the years went by and soon she knew she loved him. He was all alone in the garden and she knew it was the right time to talk to him. Right as she was about to talk to him, Marron yelled his name and came running over.  
  
Pan stepped back; glad that Trunks hadn't known she was behind him and walked back behind some bushes listening to what she had to say to Trunks.  
  
"Oh Trunks, I'm glad I caught you. I wanted to tell ask you something. Okay I'm a little nervous but here goes, okay I've liked you for so long and I wanted to know. Would you like to go on a date some time?" Trunks smiled and right before he could say anything Marron jumped up and kissed him.  
  
"Oh Trunks, you would that's so sweet. I knew by that smile that you wanted to."  
  
Pan felt like her heart had shattered into a million pieces, while her anger rose she slowly walked away feeling so hurt and betrayed that Marron, one of her best friends, would actually do that to her. She had told Marron how much she loved Trunks, but she stole him away. She felt so betrayed.  
  
*******Meanwhile Back In the Garden*******  
  
Trunks thought about things for a minute and then spoke. "Marron, I'm sorry but I love someone else, I don't want to date you. I just don't think of you like that." He was in the garden that night thinking about what he was going to say to Pan. He had been thinking about her every minute for the past few years and realized he was in love with her. Today was the perfect day, he was going to tell her and hopefully she felt the same way.  
  
******Back To Pan******  
  
She flew off sadly and found a small park bench to sit on. She couldn't believe what had happened. This was her birthday, she loved him and was going to tell him. Her day was ruined and she knew she had no chance with him, she was just wasting her time.  
  
  
  
~*~ Well this is not for real ~*~  
  
~*~ Afraid to feel ~*~  
  
~*~ I just hit the floor ~*~  
  
~*~ Don't ask for more ~*~  
  
~*~ I'm wasting my time ~*~  
  
~*~ I'm wasting my time ~*~  
  
~*~ You can't stop the feeling ~*~  
  
~*~ And there's no reason ~*~  
  
~*~ Let's make the call ~*~  
  
~*~ And take it all ~*~  
  
~*~ I'm wasting my time ~*~  
  
~*~ I'm wasting my time again ~*~  
  
~*~ Woah again ~*~  
  
~*~ See you waiting ~*~  
  
~*~ Lonesome, lonely ~*~  
  
~*~ See you waiting ~*~  
  
~*~ I see you waiting ~*~  
  
~*~ Well this is not for real ~*~  
  
~*~ Afraid to feel ~*~  
  
~*~ I just hit the floor ~*~  
  
~*~ Don't ask for more ~*~  
  
~*~ I'm wasting my time ~*~  
  
~*~ I'm wasting my time ~*~  
  
~*~ You can't stop the feeling ~*~  
  
~*~ And there's no reason ~*~  
  
~*~ Let's make the call ~*~  
  
~*~ And take it all ~*~  
  
~*~ I'm wasting my time ~*~  
  
~*~ I'm wasting. ~*~  
  
  
  
But just as the day seemed to never end, it suddenly got better. He walked up to her and for a few hours they ate ice cream and talked. It was perfect; the moment would never be forgotten. ~  
  
Soon she was in a deep sleep dreaming about her love, Trunks. The next morning she woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She got up, took a shower, got dressed, and left. Today would be the day she told him how she felt. She ran downstairs and out the door.  
  
He was sitting in his office, 'what a boring job' he thought. Stacks of paperwork were on his desk and all he could think about was how boring his job was and Pan. He loved her with all of his heart and he was terrified to think of how she would react if he told her. A small knock was heard on his window. He turned around to see her there, looking as beautiful as ever.  
  
He jumped up out of his chair and quickly opened the window, a small smile forming on his lips. She flew in and walked over to one of the chairs in his office.  
  
"So Mr. Briefs are you too busy to have lunch? I have to talk to you about a few things."  
  
"Why Ms. Son I'm never to busy to have lunch with you." They both started laughing and flew out of the window. Pan looked at Trunks.  
  
"So what do you want to eat?" He looked back at her.  
  
"Um.you pick." She thought about it for a moment. Then she smiled a little bit.  
  
"Let's go to TACO BELL YUMMY YO QUIERO TACO BELL. YO AMORO TACO BELL.mMmMmM Taco's." They landed.  
  
"I don't know I'm not sure." Trunks said. All of a sudden the little taco bell Chiwawa walked up to them and said.  
  
"Yo Quiero Taco Bell, Here lizard lizard lizard." Trunks suspiciously looked at Pan.  
  
"Trunks it's a sign we should go to Taco Bell." So they flew off to taco bell. The End....Just Kidding.  
  
They walked into Taco bell and Pan ordered her 60 Baja Gorditas with extra mild sauce. Then Trunks ordered 60 Grande meals. Pan looked at Trunks.  
  
"Jeez, Oolong hahaha get it Oolong's a pig get it." She started busting up laughing. They finished eating and then continued their talking outside.  
  
"Well you're Puar." She stopped laughing and looked serious and stuff. The she walked up to him.  
  
"Well you're master Roshi."  
  
"What does that mean."  
  
"It means you're a pervert and a cradle robber, I saw you with Marron yesterday." Trunks stopped.  
  
" What do you mean?" She looked sad.  
  
"I mean I saw you and Marron yesterday in the garden. She was asking you on a date."  
  
"What? Pan I told her I didn't want to because I was in love with someone else. I am in love with you Pan-Chan." She gasped.  
  
"Oh Trunks, Do you really mean that? Because if you do I love you too." He walked up to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. They both smiled and walked off together hand in hand.  
  
Heard off a distance away...  
  
"I still think you're like Master Roshi." A scream was heard and Trunks tried to catch her. They flew off and he finally caught Pan.  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Was it good or did it suck? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, yeah I know the song doesn't really fit into the story but I love it. So should I make a sequel? Please R/R (Read and review.) Thanks Ü ~Lei~ 


End file.
